vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amara
Amara (also known as the Original Petrova) was the former handmaiden of Qetsiyah and is Silas', the world's first immortal man, true love. She was the world's very first immortal woman. Amara is the origin or progenitor of a line of doppelgängers that have come to be known as the Petrova doppelgängers. Her known doppelgangers are Tatia, Katerina and Elena. Amara was also the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family. Amara'' was' a''' '''very'' distant ance's'tor of the Petrova Family '''and' the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline. History Amara was born in 1st century B.C. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Amara fell in love with a young, gifted and powerful warlock named Silas. Amara was Qetsiyah's, also a powerful witch, handmaiden. Despite Silas and Amara's love for each other, their love was forbidden as Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Silas desired to live forever with Amara, therefore, he desired immortality. Silas manipulates Qetsiyah into creating an immortality spell by telling Qetsiyah that he doesn't ever want to be parted from her, even by death. Although Qetsiyah was in love with Silas, Silas did not recirpocate Qetsiyah's affections, as he was in love with Amara. Silas had planned on using the immortality elixir for himself and Amara instead of himself and Qetsiya like he had promised. On Silas' wedding night with Qetsiyah, he steals the immortality elixir that he and Qetsiyah were meant to consume and consummate their eternity together. Silas and Amara drink the immortality elixir together and become the world's first immortal man and woman. Feeling betrayed, Qetsiyah tracks Silas down and discovers Silas' secret and the truth. Qetsiyah discovers that Silas' betrayal was even worse than what she had or wanted to believe. Not only had Silas given her immortality spell to another woman, but the woman whom he gave her immortality to, the woman he chose over Qetsiyah was her own handmaiden, Amara. Feeling angered, enraged and betrayed by both Silas and Amara, Qetsiyah creates a cure for immortality, which she reveals to Amara before dessicating her. Silas confronts Qetsiyah about what she had done to Amara. Silas goes into his hideout and sees blood everyhwere, believing that Qetsiyah had brutally killed Amara. On top of it, Qetsiyah shows Silas' Amara's "heart" in her hands, telling Silas that she had slit Amara's throat and cut out her heart, which was a lie. Faking Amara's death, Qetsiyah lures Silas to a remote island and entombs him with the sole cure for immortality, hoping that he would take it and die a mortal death, so that he would cross over to the Other Side, which is a supernatural purgatory meant for dead supernatural beings after they die. After Qetsiyah dessicates Amara, she uses Amara as the physical anchor for the Other Side, binding its existence to her immortal life. Qetsiyah needed the anchor to be something both indestructible and eternal, hence Amara, who is an immortal being. After Qetsiyah was murdered by the Travellers, they took possession of Amara's body. They moved it around for over 2,000 years, ensuring that no one will find it or have access to it. Season Five finds Amara.]] Qetsiyah reveals that Amara was her handmaiden and she killed her brutally out of rage for her part in Silas's betrayal. However, this was revealed to not be the complete truth. It is revealed that Qetsiyah had dessicated Amara and then made Amara the physical anchor for binding the Other Side due to her being indestructable and immortal. This means that Qetsiyah lied about killing Amara to spite Silas. Silas, Damon and Jeremy go to a shipping yard in New Jersey, searching for the anchor to The Other Side. The Travellers fail to intervene. Silas finds Amara and feeds her the blood of a dead Traveller. Silas explains what happened to her and she hugs him, telling him that she loves him and that she's sorry, before drinking his blood in order to obtain the cure as she can no longer live. Amara runs through an alley, arguing with beings that aren't there. Damon finds her there and she questions if he's real. He takes her back to the boarding house and shows her to Elena. Upon seeing Elena, Amara screams at the physical resemblance she bears to her. Personality Human Not much is known of Amara's personality, but from what has been seen in flashbacks, she seems to be a young, innocent, beautiful and elegant lady. Silas called her an angel, hinting at a highly virtuous personality, however, as Qetsiyah's handmaiden, it was also highly unlikely that she was unaware of Qetsiyah's strong feelings for Silas, or that Silas was using Qetsiyah to attain the secret of immortality. Amara could be seen as slightly selfish by nature. Qetsiyah says that Amara was someone who was close to her yet Amara betrayed Qetsiyah by falling in love with the same man she was in love with and engaged to be married to (Silas). Amara seemed to have zero regrets about betraying Qetsiyah in regards to Silas, as for Amara, her love for Silas was strong enough for her to go through with betraying Qetsiyah. Immortal For being trapped inside of her own body for over 2,000 years, it appears to have driven Amara extremely insane, unstable and crazy as she was seen talking to figures that weren't there about it or something not being their decision. It is very clear that Amara has suffered severe emotional, mental and psychological trauma for the past 2,000 years, similar to what her true love Silas endured when he was entombed in darkness for eternity, dessicating and starving. Physical Appearance Amara is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her doppelgangers and descendants: Tatia, Katerina and Elena. Relationships Silas Not much is known about the history of their relationship, but it was Silas' strong love for Amara that motivated him to become immortal so that they could spend an eternity together. Amara was deeply in love with Silas, so much, as she consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas so that she could live forever and spend an eternity with him. From the flashbacks, it is clear that Amara's relationship with Silas was rather forbidden, as Amara was not only the handmaiden to Qetsiyah, but Silas was also engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. After Silas learned of Amara's murder, he was visibly shaken and emotionally distraught. Qetsiyah made it impossible for Silas and Amara to be reunited together in death by creating The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural creatures and beings such as witches/warlocks, vampires, doppelgangers, werewolves, etc, to go to after they die. Since Silas has risen from his tomb of darkness of two millennia, Silas has made it his number one goal to consume The Cure, have the Other Side destroyed, and then die, so that he can pass on and be reunited in true death with Amara. ---- Qetsiyah Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Although Amara was in love with Silas, her love for him was forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. According to Qetsiyah, she and Amara were not friends. When Qetsiyah had learned that Silas had given immortality to Amara instead of her, Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side so that Silas would not find eternal peace with Amara after he died a mortal death and instead, Silas would be trapped with Qetsiyah for eternity. It is revealed that Qetsiyah did not murder Amara, but instead, used her as a physical anchor for the spell in creating The Other Side. Qetsiyah needed an anchor which was both indestructible and eternal to bind the spell, hence Amara, who was immortal. Amara ended up suffering for over two millennia trapped inside of her own body and seeing endless dead supernatural beings. It is clear that what Qetsiyah did to Amara by using her as an anchor for the Other Side is a fate much worse than actual death for Amara and that it has made Amara become extremely traumatized, emotionally and psychologially unstable and highly overwhelmed. Qetsiyah made Amara suffer just as much as she made Silas suffer by entombing Silas in darkness to starve for 2,000+ years. Qetsiyah conducted her extreme actions towards both Silas and Amara out of pure maliciousnes and spite due to Silas and Amara's betrayal. Powers and Abilities Because Amara (along with Silas) was truly immortal, she possessed the following abilities. These abilities would strengthen with larger blood consumption: *Immortality:' The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including The Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal. *'Super Durability: Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *Healing Factor:' Immortals can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. *'Enhanced Strength: Immortals are stronger than most humans, with strength equaling hunters of The Brotherhood of the Five. However, they are nowhere near as strong as Vampires, as probably even a newly turned Vampire can best an Immortal in combat, due to the immense difference in physical prowess. *'''Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. *'Illusions: '''Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. *'Voice Mimicry: Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want. *'''Psychic Pain Infliction: '''Immortals are able to inflict illusion pain. *Mind Compulsion: Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, even while they are on vervain. *'''Advanced Immunity: '''Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of the vampires. They're immune to wood, sunlight, vervain, and werewolf bites. It is unknown if decapitation or Heart Extraction would have had any affect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are completely indestructible. *Enhanced Reflexes:' Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses: Immortals have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'''Eidetic Memory: '''Immortals are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. Weaknesses *The Cure:' If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. (non-existent) *'Desiccation: Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate or even fossilize into mummification. *Magic: ' Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett has temporarily petrified. In addition, some curses can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *'Hunter's Curse:' If an Immortal kills a hunter from the Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter, However they can overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers:' Silas and Amara's extremely powerful weakness. A witch can easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken the immortal's powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on the immortal being through the doppelganger. Appearances *Original Sin'' (flashback only) *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Name *'Amara' is feminine name of Greek origin, which means "eternally beautiful" or "o''ne who will be forever beautiful''". It is a short form of the feminine Latin name Amarantha, meaning "unfading" or "a flower that never fades". * The most commonly given meaning for Amara is 'bitter' or 'the bitter one', and the name is often unduly criticised by speakers of some romance languages due to its connection to the word for 'bitter' in their respective languages. However, one must remember that it may be that Amara has the same root as names such as Mary and Maria, and may actually be a variant form. Given that both names contain the stem 'Mar', and Mary is given meanings such as 'sea of bitterness' and 'rebelliousness', it may well be that Amara has a simular meaning and is intended as variation on or bastardized form of the aformentioned name. The suggestion that "Mary" stems from the Egyptian "mr", meaning "love", is also valid for Amara. *Other suggestions claim that Amara has similar meanings to names such as Amarantha or Amarante, or is a shortened form of such names, which stem from the Greek word for 'unfading' (αμαραντος; ''amarantos). *Other spellings of Amara include ''Amar, Amaira, Amairani, Amarah, Amari, Amaria, Amariah, Amaree, Amarie, Amarii, Amarrie, Amaranta, Amaranth, Amarantha, Amaranthe, Amarante, Amantha, Amaranda, Amare. Trivia *The Other Side spell created by Qetsiyah is bound to Amara because she's indestructible, immortal and can't die. But after she took the cure for immortality by drinking Silas' blood, she's now a mortal human once more. *Amara's origins are from Ancient Greece. It is unknown or uncertain if Amara was of Greek descent although it is a possilbiity. * Like Silas, Amara is the progenitor of a bloodline of a doppelgängers, known currently as the Petrova Doppelgängers. This is a consequence of Amara becoming truly immortal like Silas, who has his bloodline of doppelgangers known as the Salvatore Doppelgangers. * Amara is presumably the first woman to ever become immortal. * It is not certain whether or not Amara had the exact same abilities as Silas as an immortal. Silas was a very powerful witch and Amara was a human. Silas' powerful psychic abilities could be because he was a powerful warlock before he became truly immortal. *Amara is depicted in the Hunter's Mark as the young lady being killed by a witch (Qetsiyah). *Amara is the original Petrova and Tatia, Katerina and Elena are her known doppelgängers and descendants. *Amara is a very distant ancestor to all of the Petrova women. *It was thought for a time that Tatia was the original Petrova, but that was proven false. *Since Tatia, Katherine, and Elena were each born 500 years apart, it can be inferred that there have only been four Petrova doppelgängers: an unnamed woman born during the 5th century, Tatia born during the 10th century, Katherine born during the 15th century, and Elena born during the 20th century. *Silas and Amara are the only characters whose first names begin and end with the same letter ("S" and "A"). *Amara has no known last name, despite being referred to or known as the Original Petrova. *Silas and Amara's names also both have five letters. *It is assumed that like Tatia and Katherine, Amara must have had a child in order for the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline to have begun and continued. *Amara's the fourth character to be portrayed by Nina Dobrev after Elena, Katherine and Silas. She's the third character to be portrayed by Dobrev whose true form is Dobrev. *In Handle with Care, Amara was seen hallucinating and arguing with people who weren't there. It is the assumption that Amara is schizophrenic or she is seeing dead supernatural beings. *It is highly likely that all of Amara's doppelgängers are still bound on Earth, alive or on The Other Side, since they are all supernatural beings, just like Silas's doppelgängers. *In order to continue the Petrova family bloodline as well as pass down the Petrova Doppelganger gene, it is a possibility that Amara either had a child before she met and fell in love with Silas, OR, she had sibling(s) who had children and continued the Petrova bloodline. *Amara can see and feel people on The Other Side and in the real world since she is the anchor. *Amara has recently become human again after 2,000 years; she becomes human after she consumes the cure for immortality via Silas' blood, in which he obtained by drinking Katherine's blood. *Amara ends up dying by stabbing and killing herself, telling Silas that she loves him and will always love him, but that she cannot live anymore. Amara dies and ends up on earth's metaphysical plane, the place where human and non-supernatural souls go to when they die. This means that Amara ended up dying without her one true love and soulmate Silas and is separated from him for all eternity due to Silas dying and crossing over to The Other Side. This means that Qetsiyah got her wish, separating the "two fates" and the pair of star crossed lovers for eternity. *Being the anchor for The Other Side allowed Amara to exist on both sides (the living world and The Other Side) and see the dead and the living as well as having physical contact with them. However, as the anchor, whenever supernatural creatures had died and travelled to the Other Side, they had to go through her. This allowed Amara to feel the pain of their death. This could also be the explanation for her psychological pain and insanity after feeling the constant suffering of other beings deaths for centuries. The pain over the centuries had forced Amara to go as far as risking to never again be with her soulmate Silas, by dying and ending up with the mortal dead for all time without him. Gallery Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden.png|Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden Amara TVD 5x03.jpg tumblr_inline_muujjaICHB1r8ehr2.gif|Amara as a human. tumblr_muuj1f6DdB1qcn7rko6_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go7_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go8_250.gif tumblr_muv58s993h1sks5cco1_500.gif Amara's death place.PNG|Amara's death place heart-brokened Silas.PNG|heart-broken Silas Amara's heart.PNG|Amara's heart Amara.jpg|Amara in Damon's trunk File:Amara TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 2 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 4 TVD 5x06.jpg File:Amara 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Reference See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Humans Category:Deceased